We Stole the Night
by RedStarsa
Summary: The night before his wedding Lucius takes Severus to a muggle pub. While Lucius has a good time with some lovely ladies, Severus as always is annoyed and unamused. -SO much friend fluff between Severus and Lucius. Also booze is involved so it won't end well, or will it? - Also also this is dedicated to my friend Tinylexie who loves Lucius and Narcissa. So I lied, here's chapter II
1. Lies, Jukeboxes and Pool

**ZOMG so much friend fluff! So not gonna lie but I got this idea when I was a wee bit drunk. But also I dedicate this story to my new friend ****Tinylexie****. Also somewhat inspired by ****Ausland's**** interpretation of Severus and Lily's relationship…sort of, well it gave me the idea so there. Yeah so Lucius is a wee bit OOC but hey alcohol is involved so he can't be held responsible. Also he's charming, I think. Okay lets go!**

Had it been anyone else, Severus would not have agreed to this. But it was Lucius and it was the night before his wedding. He had no choice. In Severus' opinion, Lucius was far too happy for such an occasion. It was also of his opinion that stag parties were a barbaric and foolish tradition. Lucius had practically dragged him out into the street and shoved him through the door of the pub. Severus sneered at the interior as soon as they stepped in. Lucius ignored his friend's distain and pushed him further towards the bar.  
>"Jamison!" Lucius yelled over the music. The bartender nodded and brought back two shot glasses with a dark brown liquid. Lucius slid one of them over to his sour friend and raised his glass. "Come now Severus, you promised to have a good time."<p>

"I promised I'd try." He said snatching his glass. Lucius smirked and clinked his against Severus'.

"Cheers mate." He said before tossing the entire content into his mouth. Before downing his own drink, Severus smelled it. It was strong, he could feel the burning in his throat before the glass even touched his lips. He winced as it traveled down his throat and dropped itself into his stomach. He shivered and leaned on the bar, as though the full effect of the liquor had taken over him. Lucius laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"See!" He teased. "Wasn't so bad." Severus looked back with a glare. "Ah." Lucius nodded behind Severus. "Look what we have here." His black-haired companion looked back to see two women hiding their giggles at Lucius' smile. Severus lightly smacked his friend on the cheek who was still gawking at the ladies.

"Oi!" Lucius refocused himself. "You're about to be married tomorrow. You can't be looking at those hens!"

"On the contrary my friend. That's all I can do now." Severus gave a sour frown and ordered a cider from the bar. Something lighter on his stomach but strong enough to get him through the evening. Severus wasn't fond of Lucius' giddy behavior. He generally had a superior attitude, a sort of smugness that made it seem as though he were always happy with himself. But at the moment he truly was reveling in the small attention he was getting from the women at the other side of the bar. Severus glanced over to them, they turned in towards each other, whispering no doubt about his lavish long blond hair and his icy stare. A look that was dangerous but begged to be engaged.

"Good evening ladies." Lucius pulled the one barstool between him and Severus and offered it to the brunette. She had long hair almost matching Lucius' with green eyes. She sat with her back at the bar so she could look at the two of them. Her friend, who had short blond hair pulled a stool from Severus' right and sat facing her friend and the bar. "May I introduce myself." He held out his hand first to the blonde. "I am Lucius Malfoy." He kissed her hand which made her blush. Severus rolled his eyes. He took the brunette's hand making the same gesture that did not fail to make her giggle. "And this dark and handsome man is my friend, Severus Snape."

He hadn't expected that. Severus took a step back and swallowed. All three of them sensed his sudden shyness and to save him the girls extended their hands to him first.

"I'm Mary." Said the brunette. Severus nodded and took her hand only to have the blond steal it from her.

"And I'm Lila. You both have such…regal names."

"Well actually…" Lucius said stealing the attention away, which Severus was content with. "We're cousins and we both come from illustrious families." Severus shot his friend a look cross between annoyance and abhorrence at his lie.

"So you're related by your mothers."

"That's right." Declared Lucius as he slid his arm around the brunette's shoulder. Severus searched her face to see apprehension but saw none.

"So what do you do?" Lila asked moving a little closer to Severus.

"Ah you see Severus is a private tutor. Highly coveted by many wealthy families to teach their children." Both girls cooed. Lila patted his shoulder with a slight rub.

"That's great, you must be great with kids." Severus looked at Lucius who nodded, confirming he should answer.

"Yes…I…like kids." He said slowly, disgusted by his own lie. Anyone with the slightest intuition would be able to hear his sarcasm and see his insincerity.

"And you…?" Mary pinched Lucius' cheek and poked him before settling back into her stool.

"Oh me well…I-"

"An artist." Severus interrupted. Normally Lucius would be horrified but he enjoyed the devious side of his friend and so played along.

"Goodness." Lila said with a hand to her chest. "Let me guess…you're a…sketch artist."

"In fact you're-"

"Wrong. He's a dancer." Severus raised a brow in challenge. Lucius smirked and took another swing of his drink.

"Are you really?"

"My cousin has a poor sense of humor I'm afraid. I did dance in college a bit but now I paint." Again they cooed and awed at Lucius.

"Whats your favorite subject?"

"Why…beautiful creatures of course. Much like yourselves."

"Oh stop you!" Said Mary with a light slap on his knee. Severus turned to the bar and requested a shot of whiskey. After it passed through his throat he sighed and looked over at Lucius who nodded to a vacant pool table. Severus shook his head. 'No' he said 'Lets not'. Whether his friend had misinterpreted his plea, or read it perfectly Lucius suggested a round to the girls.

"Come now how about a round?"

"Oh I'm rubbish at pool." Mary said through another insufferable giggle.

"Nonsense!" Lucius said standing pushing her toward the table. "You and I shall be on a team and Severus will take the lovely Lila. Eh Severus?"

"In a moment." He mumbled eyeing his empty shot glass. He slid it back to the bar tender and made his way to a jukebox not far from the table. Lucius shook his head. He would never understand Severus' fascination with muggle music. That screeching guitar and what they passed off as singing was more like moaning. Lila slinked in behind him and watched in awe at his indifference towards her. He knew she was there but continued to flip through the records before selecting a Led Zeppelin album.

"Oh I like that Robert Plant." She said as she tugged on him to come play pool. He followed automatically. His feet led the way but his mind was lost to the strong alcohol already pumping through his body. Lucius tossed his friend a pool stick and insisted he break. He leaned into the table wrenching his eyes shut until the music blared into his ears.

_ "HEY HEY MAMA, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove."_ At the first rift he shot his right arm forward shattering the triangle formation. The balls scattered off the walls and bounced into each other until finally stopping. On the first shot he managed to sink the twelve ball in the upper left pocket. Lila and Mary clapped eagerly and congratulated him.

"Well done cousin." Lucius handed off his pool stick to his partner. "Guess that makes us solids." Severus stood up silently begging him to stop calling him that. Lucius smiled and ordered another round. Severus was able to get the fourteen in until it was Mary's turn. For a giggling imbecile she wasn't terrible at the game. She hadn't hit any in but she sure did make the next turn difficult for Severus' partner. There was a clear shot for the ten but the solid two stood in the way. Lila took position. She took her time and just before she gave a hard thrust with the cue, Severus grabbed the end and tugged it towards him.

"Here." He said, and the two of them sank down into the green felt. He took her left hand and positioned it to stand firm on the table. With her other arm, he placed her aim just off the right side of the white ball. "Now." he said lowly, as though he didn't want Lucius to hear. "You don't need to shove it hard, just give it a tap off the side like that." He pointed to the spot, his finger hovering over the empty space before returning to direct her aim. "Don't take your eye off it." She nodded and after a few breaths did exactly as he instructed with success of not hitting their opponent's ball. She jumped and hugged him briefly.

"I've never been able to get one in!" She exclaimed and took a high five from Mary. "Thank you." Severus smirked at Lucius and returned to their high table to take another drink. "Right then which should I go for next?" Severus swallowed and pointed to the eleven. She nodded.

"Well well Severus, I didn't know you were so good with the ladies." Lucius chuckled now that they were if at the moment, alone.

"I'm not." Severus said annoyed. "You put me into this."

"Oh come now. She'll be all over you by the end of the night. If you play your cards right." Severus glared at his friend, offended, appalled. "What?"

"I don't want her…all over me." He snapped.

"Why not?" Why not indeed. Even if she was a muggle she was cute. Petite compared to Severus' monstrous height. It wouldn't amount to anything but at least he could have fun. Lucius wasn't entirely sure his friend had experienced a woman. And for some reason the urge to put him with her raised inside of him. If only to have Severus grumble the next morning and hurl a 'Shut up.' at him.

"Lucius, I think its time we leave. Narcissa will-"

"Whose that?" Mary said coming back towards them. Even Lila had abandoned her recent success at the game to hear their conversation. Unfazed and without stumble Lucius smiled and retrieved a picture from his front pocket.

"You see ladies, this is my bride to be." He allowed them to take the photo which surprised Severus, he held on to that like it was an antidote to a poison pumping through his blood.

"She's beautiful." Mary said, which also surprised Severus. He expected that revelation to land him a hard strike to the face and both of them to storm off. Something he would have found amusing and fitting end to their night. But no, they congratulated him and placed the picture back into his hands which he glanced longingly at before putting it back into his pocket.

"How did you get so lucky?" Lila asked as she chugged the last bit of her beer down.

"Ah well I all I can say is that I am lucky. I say this will all affirmation-" Oh gods, Severus thought, he really is drunk now. "I go into this marriage a happy man. It is beyond family duty." Another shot of brown liquid when into his mouth and once swallowed he stood tall as he could and shouted. "I LOVE NARCISSA BLACK WITH ALL THE HEART A MAN CAN HAVE! SHE WILL BARE ME EQUIALLY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN! I SHALL LOVE FOREVER AS I DO THIS MOMENT!"

Severus hid his face in his palm as the pub cheered and rallied around his speech. Clapping and toasting to him. Both of their companions swooned at his declaration of love. Severus decided he needed another drink. For the moment he left Lucius in the capable hands of the other patrons and moved to slouch at the bar. His face still resting in his hand he groaned and contemplated at his next drink. Narcissa would murder him if she found out this was what their evening was like. Surly she had pictured them at nice restaurant and bar toasting silently to one another in the most dignified manner that Lucius always presented himself as. But no, they were in some horrid muggle pub in the digs of London.

"Gods." he groaned and decided on another shot of whiskey and a cider to wash it down. It would be his last. They wouldn't be able to apperate in this condition so it would be his job to get them home. Lila joined him at his left and nudged him for attention.

"So it's a stag party eh?"

"He insisted." Severus said dryly, staring down the light cider.

"Haven't you got one?"

"What, a party?"

"No. A wife, girlfriend?" There was hope in her voice.

"No. I had one…sort of."

"How do you sort of have a wife?" She laughed.

"I mean…" He winced his eyes shut and exhaled. Thinking very carefully about the next words to come out of his mouth. "I had a friend, who I liked. But she…she's with someone else now." He took another large gulp of his drink and slammed it back onto the bar.

"I see. So, you're still hung up on her eh?"

"Ye-up."

"Well that's a shame isn't it? For her I mean." He had every intention of turning to her and begin a long, slow rant about how she knew nothing of him or Lily and had no right to even speak of them. But when he finally faced her there was a strange collision of somber relief in her eyes. He couldn't read her emotions exactly all he knew was that they were genuine. He dismissed her with a twitching grin.

"Did you know…" Lucius began. "That Severus is a genius."

"Oh I believe that." Mary said with an arm around him.

"Absolutely brilliant. Once you get past his…" Lucius motioned at Severus' entire body which now stood before him impatient as ever. "Well all of that scariness he's quite a gentle soul."

"Awwww" Mary sang delightfully. "that's so sweet of you to say."

"Its true. There was this girl you see-"

"Lucius."

"Hush Severus. This girl in school head over heels for her, still is."

"Lucius, don't!" Severus snapped no longer hiding his irritation.

"Hopeless romantic. She's not good enough for him. On top of that she's a mud-"  
>"Lucius!" Lucius snapped out of his drunken stupor and suddenly realized what he had been and was about to say. A sort of apology flashed in his eyes as he cleared his throat and stood up from the stool.<p>

"Right well." He said, collecting himself. "My cousin has made his point clear. We should be off now ladies." They both whined at the news of their departure. "No, I know I'm sorry but I am getting married tomorrow. I don't want to look a fright when my bride comes down the aisle." Mary gave Lucius a hug and a kiss on the cheek congratulating him and wishing him the best of luck. After some assurance to Severus that he wouldn't vomit Lucius staggered towards the door. "Farewell!" He called out as Severus shoved him out into the cold night not wanting to look back.

If they could make it to the leaky cauldron they'd be able to use the floo to get back to Malfoy manor. Severus walked with a brisk that Lucius answered only with a light jog to catch up. He could easily match his pace, the two of them being so tall but it was the silent fury building inside his friend that made Lucius uneasy.

"I know you're upset but you can't expect us to walk in silence the whole way."

"Expect? I was hoping." he snapped back at Lucius who was slightly behind him.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you a little." Lucius looked to see that the street was vacant and even still spoke in a whisper. "I'm sorry I almost called her a-"

"Don't!" He stopped in the middle of the pavement and opened his mouth to say more but nothing, except an exacerbated sigh came out. "You've said… quite enough already." Severus turned on his heel content with leaving his friend alone in the muggle London no matter what Narcissa would say in the morning.

"Its true though…" He said. "Severus." That got his friend to stop, not to turn and look at him but stop at least. "What I said in the pub, what I actually said." Lucius was sounding more sober now and perhaps was. His voice was solid, with meaning and purpose. He took a few steps towards Severus until they were only inches apart, so that he could still whisper.

"What is true?" He kept his head down at the wet road glistening in the street lights.

"Lily isn't good enough for you." There was disagreement in Severus' eyes but he allowed him to speak. "You made one mistake and now she won't speak to you."

"It isn't just that…"

"Also she doesn't accept you for who you are. Everything in her world is bright and perfect. She doesn't see gray or black or anything that disrupts her linear path." A light rain began to fall along with a cold wind, sticking his black hair to his pale face.

"I said, horrible things to her."

"Thing!" He corrected. "One horrible thing! And it was after you were being tormented and bullied by Potter! Which I may add was not a novelty experience. Had I been there…" He drifted for a moment. Lucius bit his lip and tried his best to clear his mind of the hazy inebriation. "Had I been there, I would have given her a reason to hate you. A real reason. She was supposed to be your friend and she turned her back on you at the slightest resistance."

This time Lucius stormed off. He couldn't stand to see someone with as much potential as Severus be stunted by Lily's rejection. He didn't care about a lot of people, but one of them was with him tonight. Astounded by Lucius' profound assessment, which in his subconscious he shamefully agreed, he followed him.

The remainder of the journey was spent in silence. They briefly rode the underground until Severus nudged his companion awake to depart for their station. Quietly the took to the fireplace and with an arm around Luicus' waist Severus released the powder and declared "Malfoy Manor." They exited the fire pit and Severus sat Lucius down at the dinning table.

"Stay here." He turned for the door. "You need water."

"Quickly." Lucius moaned with his face now in the table. The door on the far end of the room opened. Both of them jerked to see who it was. Narcissa stepped in quickly and shut the door behind her.

"Severus?" She whispered and reached for her wand. "Lumos." She sighed with relief. She hurried over to Lucius and stroked his forehead with her thumb. Narcissa placed a kiss on his temple "Poor thing." She said with a half chuckle. "I told you to take it easy."

"Oh my dear." Lucius sat up and took her hand into his. "But Severus insisted." To which he rolled his eyes, he was back to his whimsical mannerisms. She shook her head but couldn't hold back the smile in her lips. She looked up at Severus who responded with the best smile he could give.

"I'm just glad you got here safely. No telling what muggles do in places like that."

"I assure you." Lucius said with a kiss to the back of her hand. "Nothing would keep me from our joyous union." With a small tug he pulled her into his lap and trapped her with his embrace. "And besides. I had dear Severus to keep me safe." She laughed and kept him still with both hands holding his face.

"Of course." She kissed him. Severus felt his stomach drop and his heart ache. Many would never guessed that Narcissa and Lucius had such affection, dare say love for each other. Severus had his doubts at first, being that it was an arrangement but it seemed that only made things easier for them. From the moment it was announced they took to each other as though it had always been that way. He quietly envied their connection. Narcissa looked up and gave another warm smile to Severus. "Thank you for brining him back to me."

"I assure you my role was only to ensure he got back on time. No force in this world magical or otherwise would have kept him from you." Severus swallowed the bad taste in his mouth. He felt sick saying such words, true that they were it didn't feel right passing his lips. There was a falseness in him, not that it wasn't true but how he hid the contempt in his heart. Wishing for a moment they had just shared in his presence.

He pulled Lucius up by the elbow. "Come on, to bed." he ordered and like a child Lucius whined to stay put with his bride. With both Narcissa and Severus coercing him, Lucius got to his feet and allowed his old friend to direct him to his bedroom. Exhausted and not only by Lucius' antics of the evening but the emotional weight pressed on him, Severus outright threw Lucius onto his bed and slouched in the chair next to him. Slowly Lucius crawled to reach the pillows and stuffed his face into them.

"Severus…"

"What?" He answered almost asleep.

"I'm sorry for what I said…"

"Don't be stupid. Now go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow. She might be sunshine and rainbows now but Narcissa will not think twice about using crucio on you if you mess up her wedding."

"Right. Good night Severus."

"Good night Lucius."


	2. They Stole the Night

**Surprise motha' fuckas! I got choo! He's another snippet from the same night. Hope you enjoy the perspective.**

~~~

The night became infinitely more interesting when they walked in. Both tall, both mysterious. Mary had her eyes affixed to the blonde. His hair long like a rock star but clean and straight. The other lucky enough, Lila was more interested in. For a man his hair was long, to the top of his shoulders, unlike his companion it was dark and had a bit of sway in it. His face hid his thoughts well. She bit down on her straw watching them approach the bar. Mary exchanged a look with her and said nothing until the nameless blonde caught their notice.

"Hmmm both are tasty looking." Mary said in an increasingly drunk whisper.

"Think they'd go for it?" Lila turned in towards her friend as though the men on the other side could hear them. Mary giggled and Lila followed as the man in all black looked at them and then slapped his friend lightly on the cheek with a loud "OI!"

"We may have to split them up darling Lila." Mary said putting her drink down and quickly adjusted her bra to maximize her natural talent. "I'm going for the long locks, think you can manage tall dark and scary?" Before she could answer Mary made her way over to the pair.

"I like em dark and scary." Lila said to herself and joined her friend who was being greeted warmly by her choice.

"Good evening ladies. I'm Lucius Malfoy." His hand extended to Lila and then Mary, placing a kiss on the back of their hands. A gesture they were familiar with in movies and story books but had never actually had anyone do it to them. It made them both blush. "And this dark and handsome man is my friend, Severus Snape."

Once everyone was introduced and they chatted for a while, Lila found herself magnetic to Severus. He was quiet much of the conversation and truly only spoke to his cousin directly. His obvious shyness portrayed an innocence she found irresistible. She imagined him to be very passionate, secretive man who in her opinion needed to be corrupted as soon as possible. His clear inexperience with the opposite sex charmed her into instant infatuation.

"Come on, how about a round?" Lucius suggested and steered Mary to the pool table.

"Oh I'm rubbish at pool!"

"Nonsense! You and I shall be on a team and Severus will take the lovely Lila. Eh Severus?"

"In a moment." Lila stayed behind for a moment, waiting for teammate to join them. She almost felt bad putting him in an uncomfortable place, but if she was being selfish, and she was, Lila wanted to stay near him. He trudged over to the jukebox and like a shadow hovered over him until he selected a song. She smiled, approving of his choice.

"I like that Robert Plant." And pulled on his arm to join them at the table. She was fortuitous for having as a partner, on the first break he'd shot one in and managed another on his second turn. When it was Lila's turn to shoot Severus came around her back and leaned into the table with her.

"Here." his hand came around hers, positioning it in a stable stance. They were rough, calloused and some places felt raw, like they'd been burnt. She smiled, discovering they'd been deceived. It was clear that Lucius was wealthy and could perhaps be who he said he was but Severus, no his hands had felt pain, sweat and strength. The only possible thing he could have been a teacher of was chemistry, maybe some martial arts. He was in no way the polished instructor that rich families coveted to educate their children. She was intrigued more than anything. A rich boy and poor boy, friends, in this bar together. Why? How did they know each other? Perhaps they truly were cousins and their closeness defied their families wishes. "Don't take your eye off it."

She'd hardly been listening to his words, only the sound they made. Smooth, calm and entirely focused on the task. His hands warm, directing her. Which made it more miraculous when she actually hit the ball to its destination. Overcome with excitement she locked her arms around him in an ecstatic jump. He tensed and froze at her touch. Lila released him and received Mary's congratulations.

It wasn't long before their mysterious companions became more interesting than the game. Severus had said a woman's name which caught Mary's attention and thus Lila's.

"Whose that?" From his pocket Lucius took out a 4X3 photo and handed it to them. Frayed at the edges and the color faded the photo still held the image of a beautiful woman. Her expression was fierce and stoic, regal. All except her eyes which subtly reviled a softness. Most likely for the man whose pocket her picture rested in, protectively.

"You see ladies, this is my bride to be."

"She's beautiful." Mary said with a sigh of disappointment in her voice.

"How did you get so lucky?" Lucius proceeded to proclaim his pure affections to his love in the most clear and loud way as possible. Lila laughed at his dramatics until she noticed her dark stranger hand wandered to the bar who was not nearly as charmed by his friend. She joined him and nudged him in the arm to tell him he was with company.

"So it's a stag party eh?"

"He insisted." Severus kept his eyes on the gold cider bubbling to the rim of the glass.

"Haven't you got one?" Lila pressed him again.

"What, a party?"

"No. A wife, girlfriend?" A question she'd been dreading all night. At first she figured that his awkwardness and silent eye rolls would have made it incapable for him to have another half. Yet she was fascinated with him so deeply after only shortly meeting him, why not someone else?

"No. I had one…sort of."

"How do you sort of have a wife?"

"I mean…" Lila regretted asking now, his mind and inarticulacy were loosing to the drinks he'd been pounding away at all night. "I had a friend, who I liked. But she…she's with someone else now." The way his voice drifted she could tell there was more pain in that story but it was not for this night.

"I see. So, you're still hung up on her eh?"

"Ye-up." So his sarcasm wasn't completely gone.

"Well that's a shame isn't it? For her I mean."

Mary roared with laughter as Lucius made one last attempt to shoot a ball into a pocket before nearly hitting himself in the stomach with the pool cue. He left it on the table and with his own chuckling returned to her side. She tucked her arm across his back and clinched his side as he allowed himself to fall slightly into her touch.

"Did you know…" He coughed and took another drink. "That Severus is a genius." She had gathered as much. If he was the teacher Lucius claimed him to be. Someone of his reservation would have to rely on such qualities to push through in life. Lucius on the other hand, while clearly not stupid had another skill set that unfortunately was more valuable than raw intelligence.

He was drunk now, but before that he had the grace of a gentleman and a wit sharp as diamonds. If he was an artist, he was the strangest one she'd ever met. No, Lucius had the tongue of a politician, maybe a lawyer. He always seemed to know something others didn't, some secret circling his mind only waiting for you to make a mistake.

"Oh I believe that." She squeezed him and smiled as he looked at her. His eyes interested but not the slightest hint of disloyalty. Too bad, the good ones are always taken.

"Absolutely brilliant. Once you get past his…" Lucius fluttered his hand up and down Severus who was now standing a few feet from him, annoyed. "Well all of that scariness he's quite a gentle soul."

"Awwww." Mary cooed "that's so sweet of you to say." In a strange way she could see it. Severus' energy spoke of someone who tried very hard to keep his genuine feelings and thoughts a secret. As though showing the slightest interest in anything would be a death wish.

"Its true. There was this girl you see-" He was interrupted by Severus' clear desire for the subject to be avoided. Lila's eyes said all Mary had wanted to know. They had talked briefly about the topic Lucius was rambling at. "Hush Severus. This girl in school head over heels for her, still is."

"Lucius don't!" Mary straightened herself up and looked over at Lila who had the same face of concern.

"Hopeless romantic. She's not good enough for him. On top of that she's a mud-"

"Lucius!" Finally silenced, Lucius stopped and realized where the conversation was going.

"Right well. My cousin has made his point clear. We should be off now ladies." Disappointed at their departure both girls understood and wished Lucius all the luck and happiness in the world. Severus had said nothing. His eyes affixed to the floor and then to the door when it was time to leave he directed his friend out the door and into the night with the door slowly closing behind them.

Not long after the girls had decided it was time for them to leave as well. The night was aging terribly into the morning and the both of them had errands to run through out the day. After they were comfortably seated in the tube Mary raised her brows at her friend.

"What?"

"Well mine was a bust, but your dear brooding teacher was single yes?" Lila chuckled and sighed.

"I'm afraid he's still hung up on some other bird."

"What a shame. Two good looking lads. One's so in love he wouldn't even go for a snog and the other is so broken up over his last girl he can't have fun." Mary shook her head. Only jealous that such men never came their way and the rotten ones were so forward in their desires and not to mention abundant.

"Can't say they were all good though Mary."

"What you mean?"

"Come on now, a private tutor and an artist? Don't make me laugh."

"Oh they were just having a bit of fun. They weren't lying about one thing though. They were cousins for sure."

"Yes, they did have a closeness about them huh?"

"You mucked it up Lila, you could have at least gotten his number. I'm sure if you'd gotten hot n' heavy with him he'd of forgotten all about that other chit."

"No. I think it would take more than that to get her off his mind. Something about it, I think he was in love with her." Mary shook her head and sighed.

"Shame shame. All the good ones are taken."

"Shame indeed." 

**I'm just saying if those two walked into a bar and I found out they weren't ripe for picking I'd be pretty upset too. **


End file.
